


Lost in a Cloud of Witnesses

by pulpriter



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: AU/Future, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, contrived fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpriter/pseuds/pulpriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Season 3.</p>
<p>Phryne is surrounded by people who love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trip Home

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't gotten Jack to England, but I brought Phryne home instead. 
> 
> It's practically a meme; it's driven us all crazy; so I thought I'd have some fun with it. I'd like to be more than a purveyor of fluff--and lately, snorts?--but this is what keeps happening. Please review.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, but it is possible they now own me.

The Honourable Phryne Fisher was standing at the rail of an ocean liner, waiting for the port to come into view. What a long trip it had been! Flying her father back to England, for the purpose of reconciling with her mother, had been an ordeal Phryne would not like to repeat. But reconcile they did, and to Phryne’s surprise, she was glad they did. Her father had proclaimed her mother “the love of my life,” and somewhere deep down, Phryne found that she did believe such a thing was possible. But after things settled down, and her parents seemed to find their balance, Phryne was keen to get back to Melbourne. 

She started making plans to return, but there was an unexpected bump in the road: since Henry had seen Phryne’s house, and Phryne’s staff, and Phryne’s friends, and Phryne’s life, Margaret had a wish to do the same. Phryne had left her parents behind years ago, and Margaret missed her daughter. She wanted to see what Phryne had done with her life; Henry had made it sound so interesting, if somewhat confusing. 

So plans were made for all three Fishers to travel to Australia. As far as Phryne was concerned, the last thing she wanted was to bring her father back to Victoria; but she surely couldn’t invite her mother to come alone, when they had just reconciled! Phryne frankly didn’t trust her father not to ruin everything if Phryne and Margaret left him behind. So it was that the Baron and Baroness of Richmond, with their daughter, traveled together on an ocean liner to Melbourne. 

As they neared the port, Phryne grew more and more anxious. She had telegraphed Dot once they made their plans, and had asked her to be sure to let Jack know when she was coming home; but they had enjoyed unusually good weather on this passage, and they were pulling into port more than a day early. Phryne could only hope that her cabbies had been getting the latest shipping news by using their connection to Cec’s brother’s uncle’s cousin, or whoever it was that she had overpaid for information all that time ago, before she was trapped by Sidney Fletcher on the Pandarus. Oh, so much time had passed since then; so many things had changed; but there had been one constant…

As they came to dock, Phryne and her parents stood at the rail. “Oh, look!” Phryne said in excitement. “There’s the Hispano!” As they came nearer and nearer, she could make out the faces of so many she held dear: Mr. Butler in the driver’s seat of the Hispano, with Dot in back and—was that Aunt Prudence? Well, of course she would be anxious to see her sister. Bert was smoking outside the cab, and probably Cec was in the driver’s seat. Oh, how wonderful to see them all again! Phryne began to wave like a child, hoping to attract their attention.


	2. The Inspector

Once everyone was together on the dock, Phryne made introductions all around. Dot gave Phryne a warm hug. Prudence was delighted to see her sister and managed to be civil to her brother-in-law. Bert and Cec seemed pleased to see Miss Fisher back on Australian soil again, and greeted the Baron. Dot took Phryne aside, and told her some news she had from Hugh: on their way to Phryne’s home, they would be passing by a crime scene where they might find Inspector Robinson. Dot watched Phryne’s eyes light with pleasure. 

The Baron decided to ride to The Esplanade 221B in the cab with Bert, Cec and Mr. Butler. Phryne couldn’t wait to drive her dear Hispano, and the ladies decided to accompany her. Phryne explained to them all that there was one stop that she wanted to make on the way, but didn’t say any more. 

They stopped at a large, empty-looking building at the site that Dot had told Phryne about. “Whyever are we stopping here?” Aunt Prudence grumbled.  
Phryne decided that she had better give a brief explanation. “Dot learned that Inspector Robinson would be here, investigating a case,” Phryne said very seriously, “and I thought I should let him know that I’m back.” 

Phryne surveyed the area from their parking place on the street. Phryne wasn’t sure how she wanted to proceed. There was a police cruiser parked across the way, but that didn’t prove anything. There was no one visible at the site, and Phryne didn’t feel she could leave everyone in the car and go prowling around. Perhaps Jack had left the scene and returned to the station. Phryne could always phone him when she got home…  
Phryne turned to the others in the car, and said, “Perhaps we should go on home. There doesn’t seem to be anyone here.” She pasted a smile on her face and turned on the ignition, thinking she would back up and drive away. Just as she was preparing to do so, Dot said, “Look, Miss!” 

Around the corner of the building came the familiar figure Phryne was seeking. He was flanked by three constables, and was issuing orders as he walked, sending one back in the way that he had come, pointing another in a different direction, dispatching the last with a snap of his head. They scurried to comply. He continued on, alone, his face shaded by the hat she had given to him, shoulders swaying, coattails flaring out behind as he strode along, focused, intent—until the moment he spotted the Hispano. He slowed, then stopped, searching for the face he wanted to see, finding her opening her car door to walk toward him.  
Each walked slowly, inexorably, finally meeting face to face.

Jack looked at Phryne with wonder. “I didn’t know you were coming today.” Phryne almost swooned with happiness to hear his voice again.  
“We arrived so much sooner than we expected. I wasn’t able to let you know,” she said, breathily. She couldn’t keep the smile from her lips.  
They drank each other in, silently. At last, Jack’s mouth quirked up in the way that she had so missed, and he said, “And…your first thought on arrival in Melbourne was to come see…a crime scene?”  
It was perfect. “Of course! With Aunt Prudence and my mother in tow, no less!”  
Jack shook himself out of his dreamlike trance, to see that the car was indeed full of occupants, though he had only been interested in one of them. Before he could say a word, Phryne said, “Come say hello.” She took his arm neatly and drew him close, leading him to the car.  
“Good morning, Inspector Robinson!” Aunt Prudence said heartily. She wanted her sister to see how involved Prudence was with the people in Phryne’s life.  
Jack nodded to her, and said, “Good morning, Mrs. Stanley. Mrs. Collins.”  
Phryne filled in, “Jack, this is my mother. Mother, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson.”  
“Lady Fisher, I’m pleased to meet you,” Jack said and nodded.  
Phryne’s mother offered her hand. “Inspector Robinson. The pleasure is mine.” Jack took her hand, politely, deferentially, striking just the right note. 

Suddenly, one of the constables who had previously been sent on an errand appeared around the corner of the building. “Inspector!” he called.  
Jack said regretfully, “I’m sorry, I must go.” To Phryne, he said, “It’s an open-and-shut case, Miss Fisher. Not at all worthy of your detecting skills.”  
She was pleased by his remark. “Pity. But I appreciate you saving the good ones for me.” Inspired, she said, “I’d still like to hear about it. Perhaps you could join us for dinner?”  
He smiled at the familiar ritual. “I believe I can do that. At eight?”  
“Of course. Or—come earlier, for cocktails, if you like.” She waited for, and saw, the barely noticeable nod.  
“Inspector! SIR!” the irritating constable called again.  
“Mrs. Collins, Mrs. Stanley,” Jack said, nodding to each in turn. “Lady Fisher.” His attention went back to Phryne for one more lingering glance, which she returned. Finally he turned and took his leave, walking purposefully toward the constable who had called him. Phryne watched as he made his way back to the corner of the building where she had first seen him. When he turned the corner and was no longer visible, Phryne got back into the drivers’ seat and drove home.


	3. The Party

When the ladies arrived at the house, Phryne was in such high spirits she wanted to celebrate. She asked Dot to call Hugh to tell him they were both invited to have dinner with her and her parents. Phryne called Mac, and invited her to come join them.  
“Does Jack know you’re back?” Mac said bluntly.  
Phryne laughed. “Jack, is it? When did you two get so familiar?”  
“Oh, it was no problem once you were out of the way,” Mac joked. 

Jack and Hugh arrived together after their duties were complete for the day. The festivities were well underway. Drinks were being circulated, and Hugh headed for the kitchen in search of Dottie. Jack made his way to the parlour, where Phryne welcomed him.  
Since this was a spur-of-the-moment celebration, it had been decided that dinner would be buffet-style, and the guests all mingled and meandered through the house. People would talk for a bit, then move to another room, making for a constantly changing landscape. 

At last Jack and Phryne found themselves alone in the parlour. “You know, there has been something missing from my welcome-home; something that requires your participation…” Phryne hinted.  
“You _have_ been surrounded by people since you got back,” Jack noted.  
“Don’t worry. I don’t want you to kiss them all. Just me,” she sparkled.  
Jack took a step nearer. “Not even Mac? We’ve become very close in your absence, you know.” He grinned.  
“Do I hear my name being taken in vain?” asked the doctor, walking unsteadily into the parlour.  
Phryne was disappointed to have their moment interrupted, but couldn’t resist her longtime friend, especially seeing that she was well in her cups. “Mac!”  
“Well. If it isn’t my old friend and drinking partner. And Phryne, you’re here too!” Mac said wickedly.  
“Wait a minute!” Phryne turned to Jack. “Old friend and drinking partner? Explain.”  
“Just the once…"  
Mac interrupted. “Oh, yes, we’re great chums these days.” She laid it on thick. “I did manage to solve several chemical puzzles for him in our last investigation. And I’m sure my _excellent_ work in the morgue makes his record look good.”  
Phryne found it all very charming. “Well, Jack, maybe you do owe her a kiss.”  
Jack smiled pleasantly and said, “Perhaps I do.” He leaned over to give Mac a peck on the forehead.  
As he did, she grabbed his necktie and yanked him down for a great smacking kiss that left him dumbfounded. As he straightened, she looked at him appraisingly, and said, “Sorry, Jack. You’re just not my style. I’m afraid Phryne will have to do for you.” With a pert smile, she wobbled out of the room.  
Jack was still wide-eyed as he recovered from Mac’s assault. His necktie stood out loose from his waistcoat, and he belatedly reached up to straighten it, but Phryne’s fingers were already there. She put her hand over his, and asked _sotto voce_ , “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do that? I can’t believe Mac, of all people, beat me to it!”  
“Neither can _I_ ,” said Jack, looking warily at the door where Mac had exited, as if he were afraid she might come back.  
Phryne continued, as she plucked at his collar and patted down his shirt unnecessarily, “It’s so nice that society requires men to wear a leash—”  
“Now just a minute!”  
“Or is it more of a fishing line, perhaps?”  
He raised his chin and gazed down at her. “You don’t seem to have any trouble reeling them in.”  
She looked rather seriously into his twinkling eyes. “There is one that has been awfully difficult to land…”  
Before Phryne could clarify that, her mother and Aunt Prudence walked into the room.


	4. The Sisters

Prudence and Margaret had been touring the house and were delighted to find Phryne and the Inspector in the parlour.  
“Hello, dear,” Margaret said happily. “Hello, Inspector Robinson.”  
“Phryne,” Prudence said in a voice that would brook no opposition, “I’ve been showing your mother all through the house. You have a wonderful and varied collection of art. Tell us, where did they all come from?”  
“Oh, Aunt P! They’re from all over. Some are from Paris, of course, and some are from right here in Melbourne. Some are by artists who are well-known, and some of them I bought simply because I liked them.” Phryne saw that Jack had a vague sort of smile on his face. Her eyes shone back at him: she’d lay money she knew which painting just came to his mind.  
Lady Fisher spoke up. “Phryne, Prudence has been telling me the most exciting stories about your detective work! Tell me about some of your cases.”  
Phryne sighed in resignation. This could easily go on for a long time.  


Phryne tried to tell some interesting stories in the briefest way possible, leaving out any of the more dangerous or scandalous ones. But when at last she thought she had satisfied her mother’s curiosity, Lady Fisher had one more question.  
“Whatever made you think to do such a thing? To work as a detective?”  
It was a question that Phryne didn’t want to answer in a flippant way; it was too important to her.  
She paused to consider her answer, but Jack stepped in. “Baroness, your daughter has a keen mind, and observational skills that are well suited to detective work.”  
Margaret was charmed, but Phryne was elated. He could hardly have pleased her more if he had given her the world—and perhaps he had. Phryne turned her face up to his, and he turned his down to hers, and they slipped off into a world of their own. Moments passed, and they leaned a little closer, but then both Jack and Phryne came to themselves, and turned and looked expectantly at Aunt Prudence. 

Prudence looked back at the two of them. “Well? What is it?” she asked them impatiently. 

They frowned at each other in puzzlement. The world didn’t seem to be working the way it had in the past.  
Phryne shook her head as if in disbelief, then changed the subject. “Mother, Aunt Prudence, I’ve been here in the parlour for a long time. I think Jack and I should mingle with some of the other guests.” She turned again to Jack. “Come on, let’s leave these sisters to their reunion.” He didn’t resist.  
She took Jack’s arm and headed for the drawing room.


	5. The Sports

They walked through to the drawing room, which was blessedly empty. “Thank heaven,” said Phryne. “No one is here.”  
“Only you. With me.”  
She let his words wash over her. “Finally.”  
Moving further into the room, they sighed with relief at being alone at last … and lost their chance again.

The Baron charged into the room with Bert and Cec in tow. “Ah! Phryne my dear! Jack! We’ve come to listen to the wireless. There’s a show with the racing news that these good fellows have been telling me about. You’re welcome to join us, if you’d care to.”  
Bert and Cec wore happy, innocent expressions, cheerfully being led into iniquity by the Baron.  


“Father! Do you really think that’s the proper thing to do at a party? To turn on the wireless and secret yourselves away?”  
The Baron made a face. "Phryne! When did you get so straitlaced? You used to be a lot more fun, my girl.” He turned to Cec. “Now show me how this thing works.”  
The three men crowded around the wireless, fiddling with the dials, trying to find the best setting to pull in the radio station, turning the volume up too far, jumping back and laughing. They had all clearly benefited from the excellent bar Phryne kept. 

Phryne and Jack watched them, bemused, pondering their next move.  
“Kitchen,” said Phryne. Jack nodded.


	6. The Hallway

Phryne took Jack’s arm and led him down the hall. “This is absurd. I may perish if we can’t get a moment together.”   
Jack’s sense of the ridiculous had not deserted him. “Speak for yourself. I’ve already been kissed tonight.”   
She peered up at him. “I’m afraid I don’t see much of a future for you and Mac.”   
“No?”  
“No.”   
He shrugged. “Then once again, we’ll have to make do with each other.” Her smug smile indicated her agreement. 

The two wended their way down the hall. When they were almost at the door to the kitchen, it opened, and through it came Dot and Hugh, who were very pleased to have discovered the two of them.   
“Miss, I’m so glad we found you!” Dot said with relief. “Hugh and I need to be getting home, but we wanted to tell you what a lovely time we’ve had. It’s wonderful to have you back again, Miss.” Dot gave Phryne another hug, which Phryne was delighted to accept. Hugh looked on approvingly.  
“Dot, Hugh, I’m delighted you had a good time. It’s wonderful to be home.”   
Dot spoke up to Jack. “Good night, Inspector.”   
“Good night, sir,” said Hugh, “I’ll see you in the morning.”   
Jack nodded kindly to both of them. “Good night.”   
With great affection for the happy couple, Phryne added, “Good night. It’s so good to be back. Thank you both, for everything.”   
Mr. and Mrs. Collins walked hand in hand to the front door. Phryne and Jack accompanied them. More farewells and promises to meet again soon ensued, until at last the Collinses were out the door.   
Once the door had closed, Phryne and Jack moved as one, without a word, to try to get to the kitchen before anyone could stop them. After all, who could possibly be left to interrupt them?


	7. The Solution

Phryne took a step into the kitchen and stopped short. Jack nearly ran into her.  
“Oh. Hello, Mr. Butler,” Phryne said with a lifeless tone. What else had she expected?  
Mr. Butler glanced up at the two in the doorway. “Hello, Miss. Hello, Inspector Robinson. Is there something I can do for you?”  
Phryne laughed. “No, thank you, Mr. Butler. I’m not sure there’s anything anyone can do for us.” She heard Jack chuckle behind her, and she looked ruefully over her shoulder at him.

Mr. Butler considered them carefully. He had watched them moving from room to room all evening, as he was replenishing food and refilling drinks.  
“Perhaps there is something I can do for you, Miss.” He paused. “I believe I noticed that the right front tyre of the Hispano is a bit low.”  
Phryne said, politely, but with mild frustration, “Oh, thank you, Mr. Butler, but that’s the least of my worries right now.”  
She was surprised to see Jack snap to attention. “The right front tyre, you say?” he asked.  
“Yes, sir.” Mr. Butler turned to Phryne. “It might be good for the Inspector to take a look at it for you…”  
“OH!” Phryne said. Now she understood, too. “Of course! Mr. Butler, you’re a genius!” 

She smiled happily up at Jack, and took his hand. As she led him out the door and through the garden, Mr. Butler heard her voice turn sultry. “I’d so appreciate your expert opinion on my car, Jack.”  
Mr. Butler heard the Inspector answer, “I’m most anxious to offer it,” just before the door to the garage slammed closed.  
Mr. Butler dried a wineglass, put it away, and smiled to himself. He was very pleased that Miss Fisher was back. It was good to be needed again.


End file.
